1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to door systems and components, such as door systems and components for use with movable walls.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive, not only due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space, but also due to any construction needed to configure the office space in a particular way. An organization might purchase or rent a large open space in an office complex, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles, depending on the organization's needs and size constraints. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs change, it is often necessary to have a convenient and efficient means to reconfigure the existing office space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration issues by dividing large, open office spaces into individual work areas using modular walls and partitions.
In particular, at least one advantage of modular systems is that they are relatively easy to configure. In addition, another advantage is that modular systems can be less expensive to set up, and can be reconfigured more easily than more permanently constructed office dividers. For example, a set of offices and a conference area can be carved out of a larger space in a relatively short period of time with the use of modular systems. If needs change, the organization can readily reconfigure the space.
In general, modular office partitions typically include a series of individual wall modules (and/or panels). The individual wall modules can either be free-standing or rigidly attached to one or more support structures. In addition, the wall modules are typically designed so that they can be assembled together to form a range of different configurations. In particular, a manufacturer or assembler can usually align and join the various wall modules together in almost any particular design, and then secure the design in place with any number of fasteners. These designs can include anything from large conference spaces to individual offices. A “finished” look is generally completed by adding gaskets or trim pieces in the joints between wall modules.
In addition, one will appreciate that many modular wall partitions will need to implement a closure apparatus, such as a door. Doors are manufactured for use in a variety of settings including both exterior as well as interior settings. Manufacturers fabricate doors to suit the end uses found in the various applications in which the doors are to be used. In turn, doors provide a convenient way to enter and exit structures or interior spaces as well as to selectively open and close entrances. The necessary configuration of a particular door is determined by the specific requirements of the site where the door is being installed. These requirements may dictate the direction a door is to be opened, the type of door to be used, the configuration of mounting hardware, and how the door is to be installed, among other aspects.
One particular use for doors is in conjunction with modular wall systems used to reconfigurably divide interior spaces. Of course, there are many types of doors from which to choose. In some cases, a manufacturer or designer will opt for a conventional swinging door, while in other cases, the manufacturer might opt for a sliding door configuration, whether for various aesthetic or space saving purposes. Regardless of the specific style or layout of the door, a manufacturer will typically need to fabricate a given door to suit a specific end-use found in the various applications in which the doors are to be used. One common consideration that will usually need to be taken into account is whether the door is a “left-handed” or “right-handed” door.
Manufacturers of sliding doors often fabricate doors with handles located on a selected side in order to allow the door to be opened in a desired direction. The door's hand is determined by the location of a door handle and the direction a door is opened. In general, the handedness of a door tends to be an important consideration since a door's hand may limit the situations in which the door may be used.
Specific situations where a sliding door is going to be installed dictate the hand required for a particular door. Those wishing to install a sliding door must know, prior to purchasing the door, what hand and other aspects of the door are required and purchase a sliding door that has been manufactured in accordance with the site specific requirements where the door is to be installed. One will appreciate, therefore, that, if the particular handedness of a door is incorrect for a particular layout, the assembler may need to replace the given door with another door that is configured for a different handedness. Specifically, if the hand of a door is wrong, the contractor must then switch the door for one with the correct hand.
One will appreciate, however, that precisely predicting whether a sliding door should be right-handed or left-handed in a given construction site may be in flux, even during installation of the doors and wall modules. This is particularly true of modular partition assemblies, where the partition layouts may change during installation, or even sometime later during a remodeling phase. Furthermore, changes to a project may require corresponding changes in the hand of a door and mistakes may result in the purchase of doors with the wrong handedness. All of the foregoing can delay and burden projects in which the installation of doors is necessary.